


Mennää bulil

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Asumajonne [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Goalies Are Weird, Head Injury, Masturbation, WJC, asuma kyylää, concussion, miksu on pihalla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Nuorten MM-kisat.





	Mennää bulil

Asuma oli pelannut kuudesta pelistä neljä, vaikka olikin alkuperäisen suunnitelman mukaan ollut Suomen varamaalivahti. Hän oli käyttänyt mahdollisuuden hyväksi ja pelannut nollapelin alkusarjassa Ruotsia vastaan. 

Asuma istui pukkarissa omalla paikallaan. Finaali. Vastassa iki-ihana Ruotsi. Ei Asuma myöntänyt, että olisi pelottanut. Piti vain pitää pää kylmänä. 

”Emil? Kaikki kunnossa?” maalivahtivalmentaja kysyi ja kyykistyi Emilin eteen.  
”On”, Asuma nyökkäsi.  
”Mä ymmärrän, jos et haluu alottaa”, koutsi naurahti.  
”Haluun mä. Mä oon redi”, Asuma kiristi luistimensa. 

Asuma piti maalinsa puhtaana. Samaa teki toisessa päässä Tre Kronorin maalivahti. Asuma päästi kuitenkin kolmannen erän alkuun helpon maalin. 

Hän näki kiekon. Pelaaja oli läpiajossa eikä edes yrittänyt harhauttaa vaan ujutti kiekon putkista, kun Asuma oli mennyt jäihin. Asuma yritti estää kiekon menemisen maaliviivan yli räpsällään, muttei saanut kiinni. Kiekko meni niukinnaukin maaliviivan yli. Hän nousi ylös ja hörppäsi juomapullostaan. Peliä oli vielä 18 minuuttia jäljellä. Voitto oli edelleen mahdollinen. 

Asuma huomasi, että Miksu meni joukkueen kapteenina pyytämään tuomarilta aikalisää. Hyvä. Asuman piti saada koottua ajatuksensa. Hän luisteli vaihtoaition viereen ja painoi päänsä rintaa kohti. 

”Emil, ei ollu sun moka. Duunaat omaa juttuu loppupelin. Okei?” maalivahtivalmentaja tsemppasi.  
”Joo”, Asuma vastasi hiljaa.  
”Hyvi se menee”, luukkuvahti tsemppasi. 

Aikalisän jälkeen Asuma luisteli tolppien väliin ja löi kumpaakin mailallaan kaksi kertaa. Hän oli valmis torjumaan kaikki loput vedot. Ihan sama kuka ne ampui. Hän torjuisi. 

Peliä oli kuusi minuuttia jäljellä. Suomi oli edelleen maalin tappiolla. Miksu riisti kiekon puolustusalueella, muttei huomannut kuolleesta kulmasta tulevaa pelaajaa, joka taklasi häntä olkapäällä päähän. Hän lensi vähän matkaa ilmassa ja tippui jäähän lyöden päänsä ja makasi hetken liikkumatta. Hetken päästä hän yritti nousta, muttei päässyt ylös. Hän yritti uudestaan, mutta yhtä huonolla menestyksellä. 

Tuomari huomasi tilanteen ja vihelsi pilliin. Asuma luisteli heti parhaan kaverinsa vierelle ja viittoi joukkueen vaihtoaitioon lääkärille. 

••••

Henrik katseli peliä ja puri huultaan, kun Miksu lensi kuin leppäkeihäs. Mikä sinänsä oli outoa, Miksu oli 188 senttiä pitkä ja painoi varmaan lähemmäs sata kiloa. Ahdisti, kun veli makasi liikkumatta. Sekunnit kuluivat eikä veli päässyt ylös yrityksistä huolimatta. Kiekko oli toisessa päässä, kun tuomari vihelsi pilliin. Henrik huomasi, että Asuma oli heti auttamassa Miksua. 

”Nouse ylös saatana”, Henrik nielaisi.  
”Mikael, ylös…”, Maria lähes kuiskasi. 

••••

”Mis mä oon?” Miksu kysyi. Hän oli ihan pihalla.  
”Ostrava Arenalla”, Asuma huolestui. Hän tiesi, ettei Miksu ollut saanut aivotärähdystä aikaisemmin. Silti diagnosoimattomia saattoi.  
”MM-skabat?” Miksu kysyi.  
”Jep.” Asuma nousi ylös, kun joukkueen lääkäri tuli paikalle. 

Asuma talutti Miksun vaihtoaitioon lääkärin kanssa. Ei mitään mahdollisuutta, että tämä olisi itse saanut itsensä pois kentältä.

••••

Miksu talutettiin pukuhuoneeseen ja istutettiin hierontapöydälle. Huone oli ihan pimeänä. Hänen kypäränsä ja hanskansa otettiin pois joukkueen lääkärin toimesta. 

”Mä teen sulle testin okei?” joukkueen lääkäri sanoi.  
”Joo…” Miksu räpytteli silmiään hitaasti.  
”Missä paikassa me pelataan?”  
”Emmä tiä… Tyyliin Tshekeis?” Miksu hymähti.  
”Ostrava Arenalla Tshekissä. Monesko erä?”  
”Kolmas…” Miksu haukotteli.  
”Jep. Kumpi joukkue teki edellisen maalin?”  
”Swedupellet.”  
”Jep. Mille joukkueelle sä pelasit ennen MM-kisoja?”  
”Bearsille…”  
”Voitettiinko me edellinen peli?”  
”Jep.”  
”Kerro mulle mitä tapahtu.”  
”Ei mitään käryy. Mä sain kiekon ja… sit Emil kärräs mut vaihtoaitioon.”  
”Okei. Sulla on mitä luultavimmin aivotärähdys enkä mä voi päästää sua kentälle. Parempi olla varovainen.”

••••

Peliä oli jäljellä 45 sekuntia, kun Asuma otettiin vaihtoon ja kuudes kenttäpelaaja hyppäsi kentälle. Asuma veti syvään henkeä. Hän luotti jätkiin, että nämä tekisivät maalin. Sekunnit kuluivat ja maalia ei tullut. Summeri soi. Suomi hävisi 1-0.

Jäältä Asuma joutui suoraan median haastateltavaksi.  
”What do you think of the game?”  
”Well… We played our best and it wasn’t enough. The guys helped me much. We thought we can win before the game but… this is the result.”  
”Did it matter that Lammio got injured?”  
”Sure. He’s our cap and really good player… But it öööö wasn’t the biggest thing why we lost.” Asuma halusi vain pois haastattelusta.  
”Thank you.”  
”Thanks.”

Asuma käveli koppiin ja heitti kilpensä täysiä seinää päin. Häntä vitutti. Hän oli päästänyt räkämaalin. Miksu oli loukkaantunut. Koko peli oli ollut ihan paska. Hän riisui kamansa mahdollisimman nopeasti ja kävi suihkussa. Puku päälle ja hopeamitali kassin pohjalle. Ulos hallista. 

****

Joukkueen bussissa Asuma yritti pitää Miksun hereillä parhaansa mukaan. Se oli haastavaa, sillä tämän ei annettu kuunnella musiikkia tai olla kännykällä. Helvetti, Miksu ei ollut saanut katsoa edes peliä loppuun. Muutenkaan hän ei jaksanut keskittyä ja tajunnan menetys oli moneen kertaan lähellä. 

”Emmä… tartte babysitterii”, Miksu parahti.  
”Jumalauta jätkä. Sun nuppi sai aika hardin tällin”, Asuma hymähti: ”Jouduit käymään suihkussaki sillai et sua pidettiin hereil ja pystys.”  
”Oo hiljaa jooko? Mun kupoli räjähtää tän hedarin takii.” Miksu piteli päätään.  
”Älä valita. Ite et tsiigannu et tuleeks pelaajii”, Asuma pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Mä en muista tosta midist et älä viitti”, Miksu hymähti. 

****

Mikael lysähti hotellilla sängylleen puku päällä ja kravatti kaulassa. Asuma riisui pukunsa ja lysähti pelkissä boksereissa sängylle. Hän vilkuili Miksua. Tämä pilkki erittäin vahvasti ja varmaan kohta nukahtaisi. 

”Miksu, et saatana nukahda”, Asuma ärähti.  
”Viis minsaa”, Miksu mumisi. 

Asuma soitti joukkueen lääkärille ja sai ohjeeksi tehdä ihan mitä vaan, kunhan Miksu ei nukahtaisi. Ihan sama mitä. Asuma virnuili itsekseen, hän keksi aivan loistavan idean. Kunhan vain Miksu suostuisi. 

”Hei Miksu?” Asuma katseli Miksua, joka lähes nukkui.  
”Mmmm?” Miksu mumisi.  
”Jos sä vetäisit handuun? Pysyisit hereil”, Asuma naurahti.  
”En vitus. Ei tee mieli ja sitäpaitti eiks se oo urheiluu?” Miksu nousi istumaan ja hieroi silmiään.  
”Mee vessaan vetään handuun. Ja ei sitä kai voi laskee urheiluks?” Asuma mietti ääneen. 

Miksu riisui puvuntakkinsa, kravattinsa ja kauluspaitansa. Hän veti housunsa alas ja alkoi hiplailla kaluaan. Pikkuhiljaa se alkoi nousta boksereiden kangasta vasten. Hän ei tajunnut, että Emil tuijotti. Aivot olivat kuin sumussa eikä hän edes keskittynyt kaluunsa vaan ihan muuhun. Hän kävi läpi tilannetta, jossa oli loukkaantunut. Edelleenkään hän ei muistanut tilanteesta mitään. Vain sen, että hän oli saanut riistettyä kiekon ja sen jälkeen vintti oli mennyt pimeäksi. 

Keskittyminen herpaantui jälleen. Tällä kertaa se siirtyi lukulamppuun, joka oli Asumalla päällä. Asuma näytti sen valossa erittäin hyvältä vaikka valo sattuikin Mikaelin silmiin. Mikael peitti silmänsä kädellään ja alkoi toisella kädellä vedellä itseään kuin autopilotilla. Vähän ajan päästä hän laukesi boksereihinsa huomaamattaan. 

****

Aamulla Asuma oli jo toipunut tappiosta. Ensi vuonna uusi yritys. 

Asuma laahusti aamupalalle ja huomasi Miksun. Tämä näytti väsyneeltä ja huonovointiselta. Kai sen ymmärsi eilisen tällin jälkeen. Menisi varmaan pari viikkoa pelikuntoon toipumisessa. 

”Huomenta”, Asuma istui Miksua vastapäätä.  
”Huomenta. Hitto noi valot sattuu öögiin.” Miksu piti silmiään puoliksi kiinni.  
”Mä uskon. Mikä olo noi muute?” Asuma haukkasi leipää.  
”Järkyttävä hedari ja oon ihan naatti. Shlaaffasin, mut sit lekuri tuli herätteleen ja froogaileen kaikkee paskaa. Et sä siihen heränny?”, Miksu haraisi hiuksiaan.  
”Siltä sä näytätki. Ja en heränny, shlaaffasin helvetin hyvin sitku kroppa rauhottu matsista”, Asuma ei voinut olla naurahtamatta.  
”Kattoo kaua täs menee et kupoli selvii”, Miksu tökki leipäänsä. Ei ollut nälkä. Hän oli oksentanut pari tuntia sitten lähes pelkkää sappinestettä.  
”Tsemii bro.”

****

Asuma lähti kisojen jälkeen Charlottetowniin, Prinssi Edwardin saarelle Kanadaan. Kävi hän nopeasti kotona, mutta lähti parin päivän sisällä Kanadaa kohti. 

Joukkueen vaihto oli tullut hänelle itselleenkin yllätyksenä, mutta ihan mukavana sellaisena. Saisi totutella pohjoisamerikkalaiseen pelitapaan ja pieneen kaukaloon ennen NHL-uraa. Ja vähän järkevämmät ajat soitella Miksun kanssa. 

Asuma soitti Miksulle. Kisoista oli kulunut kuusi päivää ja Miksu oli päässyt jäälle. Yksikseen, huomenna luultavasti joukkuetreeneihin, mutta kontaktia häneen ei saanut ottaa ainakaan vielä. Hänet oli myös nostettu takaisin NHL:ään.

”Hitto mä en kestä tätä”, Miksu haraisi hiuksiaan.  
”Kyl se siitä hei. Viikko vasta kulunu. Otat vaa iisisti. Kyl sä kondikseen tuut ja skulaat viä täl kaudel”, Asuma hymyili vähän.  
”Nii kai… Fiilis oli tänää iha hyvä jääl. Kyl tää tästä”, Miksu naurahti.  
”Nice”, Asuma virnisti.  
”Mut joo, se musta. Mites sul? Kanadan vallottaja”, Miksu haukotteli.  
”Ihan jees. Vähän problema ku tilanteet tulee heti. Pitää pitää koko ajan fokus kiekos… Sillonki ku se on toises pääs”, Asuma naurahti.  
”Kyl sä totut. Lapa jäähä, nimi lehtee”, Miksu naurahti.  
”Kyl. Mut hei, öitä”, Asuma naurahti.  
”Jep. Öitä”, Miksu sulki videopuhelun. 

****

Asuma makasi jäähallilla pelaajien televisiohuoneen sohvalla ja katseli Capitalsin peliä. Miksu oli saanut itsensä vihdosta viimein pelikuntoon. Intoakin löytyi. Hän oli paukuttanut kahteen erään maalin ja kaksi syöttöpistettä. 

Huoneessa ei ollut Asuman lisäksi ketään muuta. Muut olivat jossain muualla. Sen Asuma tiesi, että ainakin pari pelaajaa olivat fysioterapeutilla hoitamassa vammojaan. Hänestä oli ihan kiva katsoa peliä kaikessa rauhassa. Sai huutaa suomeksi ihan niin paljon kuin halusi eikä kukaan ollut valittamassa. Suomessa isä valittaisi, ettei saa huutaa. 

Asuma näki, että kohta sattuu. Miksu pelasi ihan liian lähellä laitaa kiekon kanssa. Asuma oli kuitenkin väärässä, Miksu pääsi puolustajista eroon ja syötti siniviivalle John Carlsonille, joka pommitti maalin. Asuma pudisti huvittuneena päätään. Miksu osasi yllättää. Ehkä kolmen viikon toipilasaika oli saanut häneen uutta paloa pelaamiseen, Asuma ajatteli. 

Peli loppui Capitalsin voittoon 5-2. Miksu valittiin ottelun parhaaksi pelaajaksi. Asuma ei yhtään ihmetellyt. Calder Trophy jäisi varmaan haaveeksi. Paitsi, jos loppukausi olisi yhtä hyvä kuin tämä peli. Asuma halusi vain parasta kaverilleen. Ei vammoja tai muuta. Maaleja, syöttöjä ja hyviä pelejä. 

”Tsiigasiks sä matsin?!” Miksu melkein huusi kännykkään.  
”Joo. Hyvi vedetty. En ois uskonu et vasta vähä aika sit kärsit aivotärähdyksestä”, Asuma naurahti.  
”Kasvatti mua henkisesti. Pitää pitää pää ylhääl ja skulaa omil vahvuuksil. Tapahtu mitä tahansa”, Miksu teki pikaisen analyysin.  
”Watch out Mikko Koivu. The next great Finn is here”, Asuma nauroi.  
”Jep. Mites sul?” Miksu istui odottamaan turvatarkastusta.  
”Ei midist ihmeellistä. Vedetää omil vahvuuksil eikä pelätä loukkaantumisii. Eiks je?” Asuma virnisti.  
”Jep. Mut hei, tullaan turvatarkastukseen nii pitää mennä”, Miksu naurahti.  
”Moro”, Asuma sulki puhelun.


End file.
